Entre dimensões
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Duas pessoas pertencentes a dimensões diferentes, mas por obra do destino acabaram se encontrando. O que será que os reserva?
1. Prólogo: Onde estou?

Rei Hino, estava como sempre realizando seu costumeiro ritual diante do fogo. Ali diante do tremular das chamas, ela conseguia ver o que ninguém conseguia, por isso, não era à toa que era a guerreira do fogo. A castanha mantinha os olhos fechados, as mãos unidas em frente ao peito, mostrando toda sua concentração.

Em dado momento, as labaredas tremularam de uma maneira mais intensa e a silhueta de um homem apareceu de relance fazendo com que a guerreira abrisse os olhos, assustada.

– O que foi isso? - perguntou-se em pensamento - Será um novo inimigo? Será que a paz que reina nesse momento na Terra irá acabar? Não! Não pode ser, por favor que não seja isso!

A sailor tentou se concentrar novamente, para tentar conseguir mais informações sobre sua visão, porém os questionamentos internos e as dúvidas a deixaram inquieta. Então ela terminou o ritual e se encaminhou para fora do templo Hikawa e ficou a observar o ambiente tentando encontrar respostas para o turbilhão de indagações que se fazia internamente.

x.x.x.x.x

Não muito longe dali, em uma pequena clareira de uma mata fechada, um homem começa a abrir devagar seus olhos azuis-esverdeados. A dor cruciante em seu corpo, faz com que uma careta de dor se forme em seu belo rosto.

Depois de longos minutos ele conseguiu se sentar, olhou em volta para tentar distinguir onde estava, mas não reconheceu o lugar. Será que era algum lugar próximo ao Santuário? Por que estava ali?, eram as perguntas que inevitavelmente se fazia. Levou sua mão até uma parte da cabeça que latejava.

Um turbilhão de emoções e perguntas tomava conta de si, tentava encontrar as respostas para suas perguntas a todo custo, mas nada vinha. Lembrava-se de estar, juntamente com os outros, diante do Muro das Lamentações, nesse instante uma intensa luz dourada o envolveu, mas depois disso… um branco total.

– O que será que aconteceu? – perguntou num sussurro, enquanto olhava a mão, que há pouco estava sobre um ferimento na cabeça, e nela havia sangue.

Resignado, ergueu-se do chão duro que estava com algum esforço e com passos trôpegos começou a caminhar para encontrar a saída daquela mata fechada. Após algum tempo de caminhada finalmente conseguiu a encontrar, olhou para o céu vendo que o sol estava à pino, foi então que sentiu sua garganta seca pela sede. Novamente não reconheceu nada à sua volta até que ao girar seu corpo em determinada direção, viu um grande Templo japonês. Arregalou seus olhos ainda mais confuso ainda.

– Mas que droga é essa! Como eu vim parar nesse lugar? - bufou passando uma das mãos nervosamente em seus longos cabelos. - Nem sabia que existia um Templo japonês na Grécia.

Sem escolha, começou a caminhar em direção ao Templo, quando chegou ao lugar, parou aos pés da escadaria. Olhou pra cima avistando uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos varrendo distraidamente as escadas.

– Com licença moça! Você poderia me dizer onde estamos? – gritou para ela, forçando um sorriso.

Rei Hino analisou o homem, desconfiada e alerta. Ele parecia confuso e forçava um sorriso. Ele perguntou algo, mas não havia entendido fazendo-a arquear a sobrancelha.

\- Desculpa, mas poderia repetir, por favor? - ela gritou também, de onde estava.

\- Onde estamos? - perguntou novamente

\- No Japão - a moça respondeu, ficando cada vez mais desconfiada.

Ao ouvir a resposta, o sorriso de Milo desapareceu. Como assim estava no Japão? Será que tinha vindo ao Japão para acompanhar Athena e agora tava perdido?, novamente tentou buscar as lembranças em sua mente, mas ao invés das respostas. Ele sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, o lugar começou a girar e sua visão escureceu.

Continua...


	2. Em busca de respostas

Milo se via, juntamente com seus companheiros, diante do Muro das Lamentações, no momento que eles elevavam seus cosmos para poder abrir a passagem para que os Cavaleiros da Esperança pudessem ir até os Campos Elísios. Foi nesse momento que ele percebeu que uma aura dourada o envolveu e começou a sentir seu corpo ser movido daquele lugar sombrio.

Num rompante abriu os seus olhos, olhou confuso em volta para tentar ver onde se encontrava, não obtendo êxito. Foi então que lembrou-se de tudo o que havia acontecido, até que sua atenção foi desviada para o barulho que vinha do lado de fora do cômodo. Sentou-se sobre o futon, na hora que ia erguer-se, Rei entrou no quarto.

– Então, o belo adormecido resolveu acordar! – falou, com um tom de brincadeira.

– Quanto tempo eu dormi? – perguntou ignorando a brincadeira da jovem.

– Um dia. Mas diga-me, está tudo bem com você? Quer que eu chame algum familiar seu? Devem estar preocupados!

– Um dia!? Eu dormi tudo isso? – Rei assentiu que sim. Milo ficou pensando nas outras perguntas que ela lhe fizera, porém como responder que ele não sabia como havia chegado até ali ou o que estava fazendo naquele lugar.

A sailor percebeu o quanto seu hóspede estava desconcertado com as perguntas que fizera. Nesse meio tempo em que ele estivera dormindo, recorreu várias vezes ao seu ritual, e lá descobriu que o homem que havia visto era o estranho diante de si, e também descobriu que ele não era uma pessoa má e que estava ali precisando de ajuda. Por isso, resolveu não questionar mais por hora, aos poucos tentaria descobrir os mistérios que envolviam o belo homem. Em silêncio levantou, saiu do cômodo voltando em seguida com um prato que entregou para ele, que aceitou prontamente. Ao sentir o delicioso aroma do caldo, Milo percebeu como estava com fome, por isso, comeu vorazmente. Na hora que terminou, o escorpiano olhou para Rei se lembrando que não havia se apresentado.

– Moça, primeiramente quero agradecer por ter me ajudado. Segundo, quero dizer que essa situação é tão confusa pra mim quanto pra você, quero muito entender o que está acontecendo e terceiro – ele esticou a mão até ela – me chamo Milo Kallas.

– Eu sou Rei Hino – colocou sua mão sobre a dele – Confesso que toda essa situação foi bem inusitada e estou bastante intrigada com tudo que está acontecendo, mas também sei que és uma boa pessoa.

Milo levantou-se, foi até a janela e ficou contemplando a paisagem, ao passo que tentava, mais uma vez entender tudo o que estava acontecendo e como explicar para a sailor o que se lembrava, sem ela achar que era um louco. O grego ficou ali vários minutos perdido em seus pensamentos até que o pigarrear da japonesa o trouxe de volta. Então achou que era hora de contar. Virou-se para ela e falou tudo o que lembrava, mesmo com receio, não via outra maneira de obter respostas.

Rei ouviu tudo atentamente, embora já estivesse preparada, ao ouvir o relato do escorpiano, achou tudo um tanto surreal, mas não descartava ser verdade. Afinal ela era uma guerreira, e por causa disso, sabia da existência de coisas inexplicáveis. Depois de vários minutos, também perdida em seus devaneios o fitou, dessa vez mais intensamente, percebendo que os olhos azuis dele tinham um tom de expectativa. – Eu acredito em você! – viu ele relaxar um pouco. Então contou para ele que era uma guerreira. Mars não entendia porque estava contando tudo para aquele desconhecido, mas no fundo sentia uma conexão com ele e que precisava ajudá-lo. – Iremos encontrar as respostas que você procura. – falou por fim.

– E se não conseguirmos? E se eu não conseguir voltar para minha dimensão? – Milo passava a mão no rosto e cabelos, num gesto nervoso.

– Acalme-se, tem que ter uma explicação. – Rei respondeu, tentando passar confiança. – Agora precisamos traçar um plano. Tentar descobrir como você veio parar aqui e como fazemos para você voltar.

– Falando assim, tudo parece fácil. – o dourado murmurou, voltando a fitar novamente pela janela.

– Com certeza não será, mas faremos o possível para encontrar as respostas – Rei falou confiante, enquanto se prostrava atrás dele, depositou a mão sobre o ombro dele para passar confiança. – Acho que o primeiro passo que devemos dar é ir até o local onde você acordou, lá na floresta. O que acha?

– Acho uma boa ideia!

x.x.x.x.x

Milo e Rei caminhavam pela floresta, indo em direção à clareira que o dourado havia acordado. Ao chegarem no local, passaram a procurar minuciosamente, vestígios que indicassem como o dourado havia parado ali. Examinaram na vegetação rasteira, entre as árvores, mas não acabaram encontrando nada.

– Isso tudo é muito estranho! – a sailor concluiu ao sentar-se ao lado do Cavaleiro sob uma árvore.

– É estranho demais. Eu tento procurar em minha mente respostas, mas só há um abismo profundo, como se faltasse algo, entende!?

– Eu entendo como se sente, na sua situação eu estaria do mesmo jeito. Mas não vamos desistir, iremos encontrar as respostas.

– Tomara! – Milo não queria perder as esperanças, mas em seu íntimo sentia-se desapontado com toda aquela situação.

x.x.x.x.x

Santuário de Athena, Grécia.

Uma semana havia passado desde o fim da batalha contra Hades, Saori encontrava-se ajoelhada diante de sua estátua. Queria encontrar forças para suportar todas as perdas que tiveram e também encontrar uma maneira de ajudar Seiya, que havia recebido o ferimento mortal de Hades. Foi quando sentiu uma forte presença aproximando-se de si, ela sabia que não devia temer, por isso, parou o que fazia, ergueu-se e foi ao encontro da figura que a esperava próximo dali, nos jardins.

– Selene, que honra recebê-la em meu Santuário, mas confesso que estou intrigada com sua visita. – Saori falou enquanto sentava ao lado da outra, no banco de mármore que tinha em frente à uma fonte.

– Sabe Athena, venho acompanhando a sua luta para proteger a Terra e os humanos da arrogância dos demais Deuses, principalmente de Hades. Sinto que nessa era, ele atingiu o ápice de sua loucura, por isso, mesmo não podendo ajudar muito, mesmo assim o fiz.

Saori abriu a boca para questionar o que a Deusa da Lua havia feito, mas foi cortada por Selene, que continuo a explicar. – Na hora que seus Cavaleiros de Ouro faziam seu sacrifício diante do Muro das Lamentações, antes de perecerem, eu usei meu poder para salvá-los.

Athena não conseguiu controlar a emoção ao ouvir as palavras da outra, realmente tinha achado que havia perdido seus dourados, mas agora seu coração havia se enchido de alegria. Nem sabia como agradecer a outra Deusa.

– Só tem um problema – Selene continuou – Eu os enviei para outra dimensão, porém agora não consigo trazê-los de volta. Preciso de sua ajuda.

Saori sentiu toda as esperanças sumirem, mas não iria desistir, levantou-se e pediu para que Selene a acompanhasse.

Continua…


	3. Ligando as peças

Athena guiou Selene pelos corredores do Décimo Terceiro Templo até chegarem na biblioteca. O local era cheio de estantes com inúmeros livros de várias épocas, mas a Deusa protetora da Terra seguiu até um corredor, que ficava isolado, lá ficavam os diários de todos os Grande Mestres e também os livros mais raros pertencentes ao Santuário. Saori passou a olhar minuciosamente para todos aqueles livros, para Selene, a outra Deusa parecia procurar um em específico, mas na verdade nem Athena sabia qual escolher. Ela não tinha idéia se haveria algo relacionado ao assunto ali na biblioteca.

Saori seguia caminhando a passos lentos enquanto fitava os livros, foi quando uma luz chamou sua atenção. Sobre um dos livros antigos, havia uma pedra, mesmo que aquele lugar pouco recebesse iluminação, ela refletia a luz vinda de uma pequena janela no topo da peça, nesse momento Athena sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, foi aí que teve a certeza que havia encontrado o que procurava.

– Acheiii – falou enquanto pegava o grande livro, indo até uma mesa. Selene a seguiu.

Saori retirou todo o pó que cobria a capa feita de couro e começou a folhear as páginas, as duas Deusas olhavam tudo com expectativa, até encontraram o que queria.

– Oh! É mais fácil do que pensei – Selene falou enquanto terminava de ler mais uma vez o texto.

– É verdade! – Saori respondeu – Vamos nos preparar e amanhã faremos o ritual, o que acha?

– Acho ótimo!

x.x.x.x.x

Na outra dimensão.

Milo e Rei seguiam a procura de respostas, mas continuavam não obtendo êxito, então a sailor recorreu a ajuda de Luna, que prometeu manter segredo sobre o assunto. Por mais que Mars soubesse o quanto as amigas eram ótimas pessoas e fariam de tudo para ajudar, ela também sabia que as amigas poderiam ser indiscretas quando queriam. Por isso, achava melhor manter em segredo tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Naquele mesmo dia, a gatinha foi até o Templo Hikawa, lá ouviu atentamente tudo que Milo se lembrava. – Isso tudo é muito estranho! – falou por fim. Claro que uma gata falante surpreendeu o dourado, mas depois de tudo o que passou nos últimos dias, nada mais o surpreendia. – Mas, vou ver se encontro algo parecido.

– Obrigada, Luna! Sabia que podia contar com você. – Rei agradeceu, depois a gatinha se despediu, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Assim que Luna saiu, Milo pediu licença e foi para o pátio, lá sentou-se em um dos degraus da grande escadaria do Templo, olhou para o céu, no qual já ganhava as cores do anoitecer e ficou pensando sobre a luz que o envolveu no Muro das Lamentações. Perdido em seus devaneios, não percebeu o estranho brilho que envolvia a grande lua cheia.

– Você esta bem? – a voz da castanha fez com que Milo voltasse de seus pensamentos.

– Estou! – olhou para ela que sentava ao seu lado – Desculpe, mas é que isso tudo é estranho. Se ao menos eu soubesse o que está acontecendo, também fico me perguntando se meus companheiros estão aqui, se Hades foi vencido, se está tudo bem na minha dimensão.

– Eu entendo tudo isso, sei como deve ser agonizante toda essa situação pra você. – depositou sua mão sobre a dele e a apertou, num gesto para passar confiança. – Mas como já falei anteriormente: pode contar comigo.

– Eu agradeço. Você está sendo maravilhosa, acho que outra pessoa não faria por um estranho o que você está fazendo. – também apertou a mão dela.

– Eu faço o que meu coração pede, acho que se fosse o contrário, faria o mesmo por mim. Nós, como guerreiros temos uma forma de ver as coisas que passam despercebidas pelas pessoas e não há nada melhor que ajudar. Não concorda?

– Totalmente! Fazer isso, aquece nosso coração de uma maneira inexplicável.

– É verdade!

Os dois ficaram conversando por mais um tempo, até se recolheram, estavam cansados.

x.x.x.x.x

Naquela mesma noite, Luna dormia em sua almofada, ao lado da cama de Usagi, quando começou a se remexer devido ao sonho que estava tendo. Nele, a gatinha via uma linda mulher com pele alva, longos e lisos cabelos negros e olhos azuis-escuros, a moça observava algo ao longe, Luna olhou na mesma direção vendo vários homens vestidos com armaduras douradas, de repente eles foram envoltos em esferas douradas desaparecendo em seguida. Ficou boquiaberta, por isso, voltou seus olhos para a mulher que vira antes, percebendo que ela que havia feito aquilo, correu até a jovem perguntando o que havia acontecido, todavia, a mulher parecia não lhe ouvir. Quando iria perguntar de novo, o cenário mudou, e agora, Luna via Milo na clareira, na hora que acordou.

Luna abriu os olhos entendendo que não havia sido um simples sonho, e sim, a revelação do que tinha acontecido com o estranho na casa de Rei, mas a dúvida agora era: quem era mulher que apareceu em seu sonho. Tentou vasculhar sua mente para ver se a conhecia, mas não recordava dela, então achou melhor tentar descobrir de outra maneira quem era ela. Com isso em mente, a gatinha voltou a adormecer.

O que Luna não desconfiava era que Selene, na outra dimensão, tivera o mesmo sonho.

– Então é isso? – murmurou a Deusa da lua enquanto levantava – Parece que será mais fácil do que eu e Athena prevíamos. – sorriu satisfeita com sua descoberta.

Selene não conseguiu voltar a dormir, passou o restante da noite pensando em como faria para unir as informações, a do livro e do sonho, para conseguir trazer de volta os guerreiros de Athena. Apesar de ser uma Deusa, estava ansiosa demais com toda essa situação e expectante se tudo daria certo. Já ao raiar do dia sua mente deu um estalo, já sabia como agir para que tudo desse certo.

Na outra dimensão, Milo despertou com uma sensação de algo ocorreria naquele dia. "Será que vou conseguir as respostas para minhas perguntas?", se questionou em pensamento enquanto levantava, queria ir até o quarto de Rei, mas como ainda era muito cedo, achou prudente esperá-la.

Continua…


	4. Epílogo: voltando pra casa

No Santuário de Athena o dia mal amanhecera e Selene juntamente com Athena, estavam diante da estátua da Deusa da guerra. Ambas já estavam com tudo preparado para começar o ritual que traria de volta os doze Cavaleiros de Ouro e Kanon, apesar de ser algo simples, elas estavam um tanto temerosas, pois era a primeira vez que fariam isso.

– Acho que podemos começar! – Saori proferiu e a outra deidade concordou com um meneio de cabeça. Ela estava ansiosa porque teria de volta, seus valorosos guerreiros que achava ter perdido.

Então as duas Deusas, que estavam em pé, começaram elevando seu cosmo. Ao mesmo tempo, Selene aos poucos abria o espaço hiperdimensional e a cidade da outra dimensão começava se mostrar diante dos olhos de ambas. O coração de Saori batia descompassado, mas controlava suas emoções porque precisava manter o foco.

Quando por fim, o túnel que ligava as duas dimensões estava completamente aberto, uma luz vermelha se uniu ao mesmo. Tudo estava saindo corretamente.

Na outra dimensão…

Milo ainda aguardava Rei levantar, ele estava no pátio do Templo, quando começou a sentir uma estranha sensação de tontura, olhou para suas mãos e percebeu o quanto elas estavam trêmulas. Ficou assim por algum tempo, quando olhou para o céu, viu o túnel dimensional e a luz vermelha, que saía do Templo.

– Mas o que está acontecendo? – perguntou tentando levantar, mas não conseguiu.

Então a luz tornou-se mais intensa e no mesmo momento Rei apareceu no pátio, ela trazia em uma das mãos a sua caneta de transformação, era ela a fonte da luz vermelha que se unia ao túnel hiperdimensional.

– Milo, o que é isso? – a sailor perguntava, incrédula. Nunca tinha visto algo do tipo.

– Não sei! Estou tão confuso quanto você. Será que…

O escorpiano não conseguiu terminar de falar porque seu corpo começou a levitar e ir em direção ao túnel. Então ele entendeu que finalmente estava voltando para casa. – Rei, muito obrigado por tudo o que fez por mim. Eu estou voltando pra casa! – ao terminar de dizer isso, ele desapareceu deixando Rei com o coração apertado. Foram poucos dias ao lado do dourado, mas já estava acostumada com ele e com certeza sentiria falta.

– Espero que tudo dê certo para ele agora… – murmurou olhando para o céu, o túnel logo desapareceu e tudo voltou à normalidade.

Rei a muito custo começou a retornar para dentro do Templo, mas rompeu seus passos ao ver uma folha de papel caída no chão. Pegou a mesma e começou a ler.

"Rei Hino!

Agradeço você ter ajudado um dos meus Cavaleiros, com certeza ele encontrou em você uma grande amiga. Muitos não fariam o que fez!

Meus sinceros agradecimentos.

Saori Kido, Deusa Athena. "

Ao terminar de ler a missiva, mars voltou seus olhos uma última vez para o céu e depois entrou em casa. Enquanto caminhava para ir até seu quarto, passou pelo que era ocupado por Milo e seu coração se apertou. Tinha passado bons momentos ao lado do grego e com certeza sentia falta dele…

No Santuário de Athena.

Selene e Athena comemoravam por tudo ter dado certo. Todos os dourados estavam de volta aos seus Templos Zodiacais.

– Finalmente os tenho de volta, não tenho como te agradecer Selene. Jamais pensei que um dia a teria como aliada. – Saori disse enquanto abraçava a Deusa da Lua.

– Não tinha como eu ficar indiferente a tudo o que Hades tem feito de ruim a você e ao planeta Terra. Finalmente ele foi destruído e não voltará mais pra importunar.

– Menos um pra incomodar…

Elas conversavam indo em direção aos jardins, quando chegaram lá sentaram-se à uma mesa e Saori pediu para que uma das servas servisse um chá.

– Então quer dizer que além do nossos cosmos unidos, precisávamos de uma fonte de energia proveniente da outra dimensão? – Athena perguntou e Selene concordou com um meneio de cabeça. – Sorte que a encontramos logo.

– Sim, e ela vinha justamente de quem estava ajudando um deles. Parece que o destino sabia o que estava fazendo...como sempre!

A serva, que trazia o chá, interrompeu a conversa, ela serviu as duas deusas depois saiu. Saori e Selene seguiram conversando, mas a Deusa da Guerra tinha a impressão que um de seus dourados iria sofrer…

E ela não estava errada…

Na oitava casa, Milo estava parado em frente ao espelho do banheiro, suas mãos estavam apoiadas na pia. Fechou os olhos pensando em tudo o que acontecera nos últimos dias e o doce perfume de Rei inebriava seus sentidos, e nessa hora seu coração apertou e uma imensa sensação de vazio assolou em seu peito.

Será que ao perder a companhia da bela morena que se deu conta que ela não era só uma amiga? Será que tinha se apaixonado por ela em tão pouco tempo?


End file.
